<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what we've got going is good by tiniestawoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114803">what we've got going is good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo'>tiniestawoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Panties, Panty Kink, men in panties, mentions of past Kate Argent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t remember what exactly happened next, too busy lost in the throes of memories triggered by seeing <em>men in panties</em> on a porn site. A site that Jordan had clearly looked at at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what we've got going is good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/gifts">luulapants</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted <a href="https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/625381398126215169/what-weve-got-going-is-good-jordanderek">here.</a></p><p>The result of and a gift for my lovely friend, Joohlia/luulapants, who regularly comes into my inbox to discuss how fuckin soft these boys are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Derek was human, he might actually be concerned about how fast his heart was beating as he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the swath of black silk sitting just feet away from him. They were barely distinguishable from the black bed covers, but he knew it was there, like someone had outlined the pair of silk panties in his mind.</p><p>His throat clenched every time he swallowed, tight with fear, with anxiety, with hope.<br/>
</p><p>It had been <i>years</i> since he even thought about doing something like this. The memories had hit him unexpectedly days ago; flashes of himself as a young teenager, dressed in a pair of Laura’s panties that had somehow made it into his laundry. He remembered staring at himself in the mirror with the brightest, widest smile. He felt <i>pretty</i>. His mom had always called Laura and Cora pretty, but there, alone in his bedroom, Derek had felt pretty too.<br/>
<br/>
That memory had been lost for years. It had burned to ash with the rest of his family.</p><p>He’d told Laura about it once, when they were in New York. He’d told her about wearing her panties and feeling pretty and she’d laughed her bright, warm laugh and told him that she loved him and <i>she</i> thought he was pretty no matter what. </p><p>That memory had been cut in half and buried deep in the ground, surrounded by a spiraled wolfbane rope and bathed in blood.</p><p>But both of them had come back to him suddenly, seemingly out of the blue. He’d been clicking around on Jordan’s computer ordering pizza when he’d somehow miraculously hit a magical combination of keys that reopened a closed web page. As soon as the noise had started playing Jordan had whipped around, eyes wide and face red, babbling an apology and snatching the computer away from Derek as if he’d done something wrong.</p><p>
Derek didn’t remember what exactly happened next, too busy lost in the throes of memories triggered by seeing <i>men in panties</i> on a porn site. A site that Jordan had <i>clearly</i> looked at at some point. </p><p>Which is how now, with less than a half hour til Jordan was due home from work, Derek is sitting on the hellhound’s bed staring at a pair of black silk panties that he’d ordered off the internet, because contrary to popular belief he <i>did</i> know how the internet worked.</p><p>Jordan was <i>into</i> men in panties, or at least, he’d looked at them. And then he’d been embarrassed that Derek had seen it. It didn’t give Derek the <i>most</i> confidence that this was a good idea, but after remembering as viscerally as he had, he felt like he owed it to his thirteen-year-old self to at least try.</p><p>Jordan<i> loved</i> him, or at least, that’s what he said. He loved Derek and they didn’t hurt each other. Jordan smiled at Derek and told him he loved him and he’d <i>never</i> pushed past a line that Derek set down. Derek couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt as cherished as he did with Jordan.</p><p>(If he thought really hard, it probably coincided with the last time he’d even considered wearing panties. Laura. Laura had been the last person who had been <i>thankful</i> for Derek the way Jordan was.)</p><p>For Laura, Derek decided, reaching out to snatch the panties off the bed. He’d do it for her.</p><p>
--</p><p>Derek heard the door open and Jordan called out, “Der? Are you here?” </p><p>Drawing in a breath and throwing one last glance at the mirror, Derke called back, “In here.” </p><p>Dutifully, Derek heard Jordan stop to take his shoes off, and the clicking of the gun safe as he tucked away his service weapon. Anticipation built in Derek’s chest but he couldn't help the tiny quirk in his lips. He tried to draw in a long breath but then, Jordan’s footsteps started back towards the bedroom.</p><p>Derek couldn’t bring himself to look, standing in the middle of Jordan’s bedroom in nothing but a piece of black silk that barely contained his dick and showed the bottom of his ass cheeks. He knew his face was burning red, all the way to the tip of his ears. He was glad – not for the first time – that Jordan wasn’t a werewolf. He knew his scent was laced with fear and anxiety and frankly, he was sick of smelling <i>himself</i>.</p><p>“Derek…” Jordan spoke softly, stepping into the bedroom. </p><p>Derek kept his gaze firmly on the floor. “I just...the other day, your computer. I thought…”</p><p>“You look amazing,” Jordan whispered, incredulity and wonder in his voice. “Can I…” Derek finally turned his head to look at him, and let himself take in the bright smile and soft expression on Jordan’s face. The hellhound’s hands were at chest level, extended towards Derek. “Can I touch you?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Derek replied quietly, air finally rushing into his lungs in relief as arousal spiked in Jordan’s scent. “Yeah, you can touch me.” </p><p>Jordan’s hands were always surprisingly soft and he touched Derek like he was fragile, like he was something breakable and not a born werewolf. <i>Nobody</i> had ever touched Derek like that before Jordan. Derek resisted the tears – of contentment, relief, <i>fuck</i>, of Joy – that threatened to spring into his eyes as Jordan rested his hands gently at Derek’s hips, thumbing the waistband of the panties softly.</p><p>“Did you...do this just for me?” Jordan asked, leaning close and resting his forehead against Derek’s. </p><p>“Not...just,” Derek replied softly. “I...Used to steal my sisters panties. I liked to feel pretty. When I was younger, before… everything.”</p><p>“Well, you certainly <i>look</i> pretty.” Jordan’s face cracked into that incredulous smile again and Derek felt his own smile widen. Jordan’s hands moved around, gripping lightly at Derek’s ass through the thin material. It tugged the silk against his dick, which was starting to take notice of the situation and Derek let out a little sigh of pleasure.</p><p>“God, pretty isn’t even strong enough.” Jordan whispered, their foreheads and his hands on Derek’s ass still their only points of contact. “Do you feel pretty, Der?” </p><p>Derek glanced to the side, at the full length mirror he’d pulled out from behind the door while he was waiting for Jordan to get home. It leaned against the dresser and currently it reflected them from the chest down. Jordan’s beige uniform against Derek’s warm skin, Jordan’s hands contrasting with the dark silk against the curve of Derek’s ass. “I think so.” </p><p>“Let me show you.” Jordan whispered. Derek tore his eyes away from the mirror to see hunger in his boyfriends eyes. “Let me show you how pretty you are to me.” Derek’s cock hardened further, pressing against the silk, cursing another quiet moan to slip from his mouth at the sensation of smooth silk against him. </p><p>“Please,” he whispered. “Show me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on <a href="https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>